Brief Love
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: drabbles y One-Shot de REINER X HISTORIA y un poco de JEAN x MIKASA (OC) (AU)
1. REINER BRAUN

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana ya estaban calentando la piel de mi espalda, fue ese el aviso de que hace rato había amanecido, aunque quería dormir un poco más, los músculos de mi cuerpo ya suplicaban por una elongación así que decidí incorporarme hasta quedar sentada y de esa manera me di un buen estirón soltando un gran bostezo. Mire a mi alrededor, la habitación se veía majestuosa con la intrusa luz del sol. Con mi mirada recorrí todo el lugar hasta que di con mi acompañante; él aún dormía, tan plácidamente, tan hermoso y al tiempo tan sensual, la sabana apenas cubría su cuerpo desnudo, no pude evitar pensar en lo perfecto que es por sobre toda imperfección marcada en su piel debido a su fuerte pasado. No me importa cuántas cicatrices tenga, mis manos siempre que estarían a disposición de repasarlo como si del mapa al país de las maravillas se tratara, pero hasta ahí no puedo detenerme, el relieve de sus bien formados músculos, son mi máxima debilidad, es una característica que lo hace ver tan masculino, imponente y dominante, especialmente sus piernas y sus brazos, que me aprisionan en medio de la noche cuando hace frio, o mejor aún, cuando estamos en medio de tanto éxtasis de placer y hace uso de su fuerza para embestirme de una y mil maneras. No puedo evitar sonreír, al recordar cada travesura que hacemos dentro y fuera de la cama, en los pasillos oscuros a mitad de la noche o en la ducha dónde él irrumpe y cumple su promesa de hacerme suya todos los días. Me hace feliz tenerlo todos los días, le agradezco al mundo por haberlo traído de vuelta a mí para protegerme, y me regocija el hecho de que pueda vivir más tiempo a mi lado, verlo todas las mañanas luego de una noche entera de gritarle lo mucho que lo amo y lo deseo. Ahí está él con el pecho descubierto.., sí, mi lugar favorito para descansar y pensar que soy realmente afortunada de tenerlo y hacerlo mío cuando yo quiera, hacerme de su cuello con mi boca, y poder saborear esos labios de donde brotan las palabras más hermosas que jamás he oído y las más sucias cuando estamos a solas.

Ese es él, quien ahora lo es todo para mí, quien mientras yo acaricio su suave y rubio cabello abre sus ojos, sus dulces y hermosos ojos del color de la miel.

— Buenos días majestad.  
— Buenos días Reiner —me he permitido darle un beso —se lo he dicho muchas veces señor Braun. No es necesario que me diga majestad cuando estemos solos  
— Esta bien, no lo haré más. señorita de Braun.  
—¿Señorita de Braun? Aún es muy pronto.  
— ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que hacerlo para convencerte?  
—Quizás una vez más y después veremos...  
—¿una vez más? bien... lo que ordene mi Reina.


	2. DYLAN BRAUN

—Papá... —se oyó la voz de un menor tras la puerta acompañada de un suave toque.  
—Adelante Dylan.  
El niño que no pasaba de los 8 años, entro a la oficina de su padre, vestía un traje común conformado por un short de paño, una camisa de algodón y sobre ella un chaleco de lana, la típica vestimenta de un niño con familia pudiente, solo que manchada con lodo y tierra del jardín. El niño se acercó lentamente a su padre un tanto tímido (actitud poco común) con las manos escondidas tras su cuerpo.

—Papá. —repitió el niño con el fin de sacar la atención del rubio mayor de esos informes militares que leía. Y por supuesto lo logro e hizo que los ojos ámbar de su padre se fijaran en él. —¿Qué ocurrió Dylan? No es normal que vengas a buscarme al trabajo —habló Reiner con bastante calma esperando que su hijo le confirmara la travesura que había hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado y no valía la pena reprenderlo, después de todo era un niño.

—La pelota de Catch que me regalaste...  
—¿Qué ocurrió con ella?  
—Rompí una de las ventanas del salón de reuniones que usa mamá...  
—¿Ya se lo dijiste?  
—¡Papá...! —exclamó con nerviosismo el menor.  
—¿Qué? —Reiner rió —No me digas que quieres que dé la cara por ti. Anda, ve y dile a mamá lo que pasó. —dijo por último antes de volver la vista a los documentos.  
—Se molestará conmigo... Me prohibirá jugar con la pelota dentro del Castillo.  
Reiner soltó un suspiro. —Muy bien, te acompañare y hablaremos con mamá en cuanto acabe con estos reportes.

Los enormes ojos azulados del pequeño se iluminaron —¡Siiii, Gracias pá! —el niño muy feliz se sentó en una de las sillas que había dentro de la oficina de Reiner, precisamente era una de las que tenía rodachines y giraba; y con ella se permitió jugar ahí dentro mientras llegaba el momento de irse. Girando desde la comodidad de la silla Dylan observaba todo a su alrededor, paredes con reconocimientos del ejército de Erdia. Medallas, cuadros, vitrinas con réplicas exactas y a escala de las herramientas y armas que usaban en batalla; incluyendo los uniformes y su evolución desde los primeros años de conformación de cuerpos militares. En uno de los estantes pudo visualizar unos folders grandes marcados con el nombre 'Titanes', los cuales le generaron mucha curiosidad. El niño llevo la vista a donde estaba su padre quien estaba bastante concentrado y prefirió no preguntar al respecto, decidió que averiguaría el contenido de los folders por sí mismo; así que la misma silla con la que había jugado minutos antes, la usó para subirse y así poder alcanzar al menos uno de los folders que estaba en el último nivel del estante. A pesar de que la silla le daba más altura, no le daba la suficiente para alcanzar su objetivo, entonces se estiró lo más que pudo dejando su balance a cargo de las puntas de sus pies y su seguridad a cargo de los rodachines de la silla.

Como acto reflejo Reiner se giró y vio a su hijo tambaleándose intentando a toda costa alcanzar el folder sobre la silla inestable. —¡Dylan! —corrió hasta él para evitar que se cayera. —¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —exclamó bastante nervioso cargando al niño en sus brazos. Dylan solo miro impactado por la reacción de su padre ¿Había hecho algo malo?  
—Dime, ¿Que hacías ahí? Es muy peligroso que te pares sobre esa silla, casi te caes y si te pasa algo... —término de decir Reiner abrazando a su hijo.  
—¿Qué son los titanes? —cuestionó el pequeño señalando los folders que habia intentado alcanzar.

A Reiner le impresionó la pregunta del niño, no estaba seguro de cómo podría responderle.  
—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?  
—¿Existen? ¿Es verdad que comían personas?  
—¿De dónde sacas eso Dylan? —preguntó con preocupación.  
—Me lo han contado, me han contado que antes de que yo naciera, existían gigantes que comían gente, que eran producto de una guerra entre Mare y Erdia. Y... y que tú eras uno de ellos. —el niño agachó la mirada.

Reiner se encontraba estupefacto. ¿Cómo era que su hijo sabía todo eso? —¿Quién te dio esa información? ¿Acaso fue tu maestro privado? ¿te lo dijo el profesor Arlet?

Dylan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién fue hijo? Puedes decírmelo.  
—Los hijos de los comerciantes. Cuando van con sus padres a negociar con mamá. —el pequeño desvió la mirada. —También dicen muchas cosas feas de ti papá. Cosas como que ojalá no te hubieras salvado de una tal 'maldición'... Dicen que hubiera sido mejor que murie... —le tembló la voz antes de poder continuar.

Reiner suspiró y abrazó a su hijo nuevamente. —No hagas caso. Luego hablaremos de esto. ¿de acuerdo?

Reiner dejo en el suelo a Dylan y con su mano desordeno un poco su cabello. —Podemos ir a ahora a contarle a mamá lo que pasó. ¿Estás listo?  
—Estoy listo para saber la verdad papá —afirmó el pequeño rubio.  
—Bien... puedes preguntar lo que desees.  
—¿Incluso cómo se hacen los bebés?  
—A veces me arrepiento de que tu maestro sea Armin, eres muy curioso.  
—El señor Arlet dice que es normal a mi edad ser curioso.

Reiner sonrió —Eres un chiquillo muy inteligente. —Volvió a alborotar el cabello del menor. —Vamos a donde tu madre.

El niño tomo la mano de su padre y ambos salieron del lugar.

—¡General Braun! —le llamó una voz.  
Reiner y Dylan se giraron para ver al soldado que hacia el llamado.

—General Braun. —el hombre hizo el respectivo saludo militar. —Su majestad —Se inclinó para saludar a Dylan.  
—¿Qué ocurre Hans? —cuestionó Reiner.  
El soldado extendió su brazo con un sobre —Es del capitán Jean Kirstein. Informes de evaluación. —especificó  
—Ahora no puedo revisarlos ¿puedes por favor dejarlos en mi oficina? mañana les echaré un ojo.  
—Señor, sí señor.

Al terminar la conversación, el hombre los abandono realizando el mismo saludo que usó anteriormente mientras que Reiner y Dylan retomaron su camino.

—¿Jean Kirstein? Él es el padre de Jeannine Ackerman. ¿Verdad?  
—Así es hijo. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?  
—Ayer en mi clase de piano, el señor Arlet la llevo con él. Es como su tío.  
—Oh, ya veo. Es una niña muy linda.  
—Si, tiene 6 años. Aunque es algo torpe.  
—¿Torpe? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Reiner.  
—Es muy lenta tocando el piano.  
—Oh, vamos Dylan, es menor que tú y es obvio que tiene menos habilidad. Y tu niño criticón —Lo levantó en sus brazos. —Jamás hables mal de un Ackerman. —Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.  
—E-esta bien papá —hablo el pequeño entre risas.  
—Ese es mi chico. —Dijo con orgullo y esbozando una sonrisa perdiéndose por el umbral de la puerta con su hijo en brazos en dirección a donde se encontraba su esposa.

* * *

El nombre de Dylan proviene de un personaje de la Serie americana 'Bates Motel', basada en la novela _Psycho_ de Robert Bloch. Dylan Massett, es interpretado por el hermoso actor Max Thieriot; amo ese nombre, y el actor por supuesto.


	3. Ackerman

Bien, volví de un mini hiatus forzado, por eso abandoné este lugar xD se me borraron algunas historias que tenia, el lío no era empezar de nuevo si no sacar ánimos para escribir después de ese atentado (?) disfruten este Cap. que trata mas de la hija (creada por mi) de Jean y Mikasa. en mi tumblr pueden encontrar de 2 fanarts de estos dos nenes. Ah y tengo que decir que va dedicado a mi querida SumSum R.L ¿qué haría sin ti? xD Gracias por tus consejos linda, te loveo.

no siendo más.

Enjoy!

* * *

ー Oh mira, llego nuestro querido amigo. ー Hola Dan, Hola Elizabeth. ーPronunció el pequeño rubio.  
ーHola Dylan ーDijeron al unísono los mellizos rodeándolo ー¿Jugaras con nosotros hoy?  
Dylan asintió y les mostro una pelota de Catch ーTraje esto, me la regaló mi papá.

La niña de no más de 10 años tomo la pelota y la observó con curiosidad  
ーNo usaremos esto, juguemos a las atrapadas. ¿Te parece?  
ー Esta bien... ーAceptó  
ー Super ーDijo el niño ーTu Dylan, serás quien nos atrape.  
ー¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?  
Pero la pequeña pelirroja interrumpió la protesta de Dylan ーOye tengo una idea Dan. ¿Qué tal si Dylan es un Titan? El tendrá que atraparnos para comernos.  
ー¡Qué buena idea Elizabeth! Será como su padre.

Ambos niños se burlaron y esto hizo enfurecer a Dylan. ー ¡Cállense, ustedes no saben nada de mi padre!  
Los mellizos al ver la reacción del pequeño, simplemente se miraron y continuaron burlándose.

ーPor culpa de él, mis abuelos están muertos. ーAcusó Dan.  
ー¡Basta! Él es un buen hombre, vela por mi seguridad y la de mi mamá, vela por la seguridad de todos. Él es un humano y ha cometido errores.

ーCierra la boca Dylan, solo dices idioteces. ーDeclaró Elizabeth dándole un empujón haciéndole caer al suelo, el rubio logró incorporarse poco después ーUstedes no saben nada, son unos ignorantes.

ー¿Ignorantes? ーel niño pelirrojo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, empuñando una de sus manos ー¿Te crees mejor que nosotros? Te haré pagar por eso, y por los errores de tu padre. De paso te arreglare esa fea cara de titan.

ーNi creas que te tendremos respeto por ser el hijito de la Reina ーAgregó la otra riéndose.

Dylan cerró los ojos esperando por el impacto del puño que se venía, pero este nunca le llegó si no que escucho una voz femenina que ya conocía.

ー¡Déjalo en paz! ーGritó la pequeña Jeannine empujando al pelirrojo, logrando liberar a Dylan del agarre de este.  
Al verla, Elizabeth se descompuso e hizo un intento de enfrentarse a la menor que estaba en el suelo debido a que había caído junto con el pelirrojo ー ¡Oye tú, tonta...! ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!  
Pero Dylan rápidamente levanto a Jeannine e intervinoー No la toques...  
ー Genial ya llegó tu noviecita con cara de yegua oriental. ー el chico que estaba en suelo se levantó y se reunió con su melliza. ー Ambos me la van a pagar...  
ー ¡No soy una yegua oriental! ーGritó.ー¡Los denunciare! ー Exclamó Jeannine  
ー ¿Qué dices niña boba?  
ー Mi papá es muy amigo del capitán de la policía militar, los denunciare por ex-ex…t- torsión y f-faudre, ーapenas pudo pronunciar ーse los llevaran a la cárcel y se morirán de hambre ahí.

Los mellizos solo se miraron incrédulos, pero prefirieron no arriesgarse ante la declaración que había hecho la pequeña sobre que su padre es amigo de un capitán de la policía. ー Vámonos de aquí Elizabeth.  
ー Ambos corrieron abandonando el lugar.

ー ¿Faudre? ー Habló Dylan. ー ¿Qué es eso?  
La niña solo se encogió de hombros. ー No sé, mi papá y el señor Springer dicen esa palabra todo el tiempo.

Dylan Arqueó la ceja, lo más probable es que más tarde se lo preguntaría a su tutor ーgracias por ayudarme Jeannine.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza ー somos amigos.  
ー ¿Por qué estas tan temprano? ーcuestionó Dylan. ーla clase de piano es en 2 horas.  
ーNo lo sé, creo que mi tío Armin debía hablar con tu mami, quiero decir, la Reina.  
ー deberíamos entrar ya, va a llover ーsugirió el pequeño al sentir una gota de agua sobre su nariz. Ambos niños en silencio se dirigieron al castillo para reunirse con Armin.

ー Ay no, mi vestido. Mi papá va a enojarse ーJeannine con preocupación se sacudía el vestido que se le había ensuciado durante el pleito con los mellizos.  
Dylan solo la miró ー ¿Qué pasa? Solo te ensuciaste.  
ー Si, pero papá sabrá que me pelee. Y a él no le gusta que actúe como niño.  
ー Dile a tus padres que estaban molestándote.  
ー Mi mami me ha enseñado a defenderme, pero papá no está de acuerdo; para el soy su princesa y debo comportarme como una.  
ー No te preocupes Jeannine, si le dices lo que pasó, él lo entenderá.

La niña liberó un suspiro ー Está bien.

.

ー ¡Tío Armin!  
ー Señor Arlet.

Llamaron los niños al llegar al salón dónde comúnmente Armin hacia las clases. Era bastante amplio, iluminado por un juego de lamparas distribuidas por todo el área y una gran lámpara central, y obviamente se encontraba el piano de cola dónde los niños practicaban.

ーNiños ¿tan pronto volvieron? ー preguntó Armin quitando la vista de un libro que consultaba. Él, al ver a la Hija de aquella a quien llamaba hermana, abrió los ojos con impresión. ー Jeannine ¿Que te ocurrió? tus padres me matarán, especialmente Jean. ー se levantó del sillón dónde estaba ubicado y se dirigió hasta ella para sacudirle el vestido.

ー Es culpa mía señor Arlet, estaba peleando con otros niños y ella llego para defenderme.

Armin tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. ーTan típico de ti Mikas... Quiero decir, Jeannine.

ー Señor Arlet, ¿mi mamá no estaba con usted? ーdijo Dylan mirando a su alrededor.  
ー Así es Dylan, pero tuvimos que concluir la conversación, la Reina tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, es una mujer muy ocupada. ーle sonrió. ーBien niños, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para iniciar las clases. Con eso terminaríamos temprano y podrían ir a jugar después.

ー ¡Sí! Yo quiero jugar. ー Dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña pelinegra.

Tanto Armin como los dos niños se organizaron como acostumbraban para practicar con el piano, cada uno tenía un lapso de 30 minutos para tocar lo que Armin indicara y por supuesto él les instruía durante el proceso.

ー Es turno Jeannine ーindicó Armin.  
La niña se ubicó en el banco y tomo la postura debida para tocar el piano.  
Empezó bien, el inicio de su melodía cada vez era más perfecta, sin embargo, a la mitad se detuvo.

ー ¿Qué pasa Jeannine? ーpreguntó Armin, se sorprendió al ver que la niña había bajado los brazos y la cabeza. Dylan también se quedó observando.

ー Tío Armin...ー Dijo con voz nerviosa. Flexionó el tronco hacia adelante y cruzo las piernas con fuerza. ー ¡Tío Armin tengo que ir al baño! ーchilló y se levantó de la silla dando brincos.  
ー Muy bien... entonces te acompañare.  
ー ¡No! ¡Yo puedo sola! ー Regañó y salió corriendo del salón en busca del cuarto de baño.

Armin y Dylan se miraron y sonrieron.  
ー ¿Por qué Jeannine tiene el apellido Ackerman y no el de su padre?

Armin suspiró sonriente ー Es una corta pero buena historia.

* * *

/Flashback /

ー ...No sé cómo decírselo.  
ー Solo díselo y ya ー Eren, aunque estaba sorprendido, no le tomo tanta importancia al hecho de como Mikasa debía decirle a Jean sobre su estado.

Ella suspiró resignada, no valía la pena pedirle consejos sabios, ya estaba acostumbrada a la sequedad de Eren.

ー Bien, se lo diré y ya. ー Se levantó de la silla.  
ー Te acompañare Mikasa. ー Propuso Armin.  
ー Vamos entonces. ー ambos se salieron del lugar dónde se habían reunido con Eren para tomar algo.

.

Jean se encontraba en la casa de su madre, la mujer por su edad frecuentaba enfermedades respiratorias, aunque tenían tratamiento, la gravedad de la misma la obligaba a estar en cama y claramente su querido 'Jeanbo' se ofrecía a cuidarla mientras se recuperaba.

ーQuerido, creo que alguien toca la puerta ー Dijo la mujer cuando vio a su hijo entrar con un plato de sopa.

ー Ya voy ー le dejó el plato a su madre y bajó para abrir.

ー Mikasa, Armin.  
ー Buenos días Jean. ー saludaron al tiempo, y la muchacha entró sin atender al beso que esperaba su ahora novio, haciendo que este se preocupara.  
ー ¿Estás bien? ¿Fuiste al médico? ー Él les sirvió un café.  
ー No tomaré café Jean. Ya no lo haré más.  
ー ¿Segura que estas bien?  
ー Si, estoy perfectamente.

ー¿Hablas en serio? ーJean se cruzó de brazos, no solo le había parecido raro que Mikasa no le saludara como comúnmente lo hacía, también la última respuesta. Suspiró ー Mira Mikasa, sé que por eso de que eres una Ackerman eres fuerte, invencible y bla bla ー decía a manera de regaño ー; pero eso no quiere decir que seas inmune, ¿no te preocupa tu salud? Esos desmayos, esos mareos, ¿Que ocurre contig...  
ー Estoy embarazada Jean.  
ー Estas... estas ¿Qué? ー Abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
ー ¡Oh por Dios Mikasa! ー la voz de la señora Kirstein se oyó tras ellos. Todos voltearon a verla, la mujer emocionada, bajó rápidamente los últimos escalones que le faltaban, sacó energías de quien sabe dónde para correr hasta Mikasa y abrazarla.  
ー ¡Hija, santo cielo! Tendré un nieto. No puedo creerlo.

Armin solo era espectador de la conmovedora escena.

Jean aún no digería la noticia, parecía mentira, pero simplemente era todo verdad, el corazón le latía fuerte, los músculos faciales le temblaban, no sabía si reír o evocar alguna palabra.

ーOh querida, jamás pensé que mi hijito perdería la virginidad ーDecía la mujer mayor con entusiasmo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Mikasa.

Y al oír eso, Jean arrugó la frente y apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. ー ¡Mamá, por favor!  
Mientras que Armin miraba a otro lado para disimular la burla que estaba ahogando.  
En cambio Mikasa tomo un mechón de su cabello largo y tapó su boca y sus mejillas sonrojadas con él, era su único recurso ahora que ya no disponía de la bufanda que alguna vez usó.  
ーLe llamaré Jeannine si es niña o Jacob si es niño. ー Dijo ella intentando opacar el comentario de su suegra.  
ー Me parece bien hija, y espero que su apellido sea Ackerman. ¿Oíste bien Jean? Será un Ackerman.

ー Señora Kirstein yo...  
ー Nada hija, esta es tu oportunidad de restablecer tu clan, de darle vida a ese nombre. Dale el honor a esta familia de hacer parte de esto Mikasa.

La joven asintió y dirigió la mirada al muchacho. ー ¿Estás de acuerdo Jean?

Jean se acercó y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de ella ーEstoy completamente de acuerdo. Y yo, daré absolutamente todo de mi por ti y por ese bebéー dijo besándola dulcemente.

ー Te amo Ackerman.

/ Fin de Flashback / 

* * *

ー Y esa es la razón por la que Jeannine tiene el apellido de su madre.  
ーEs una bonita historia. ー comentó muy animado Dylan. Luego de que la pequeña volviera, iniciaron de nuevo con la práctica. Dylan se quedo muy pensativo mientras que Armin le enseñaba a Jeannine.

ーSi Jeannine tiene bebés, ¿también tendrán el apellido Ackerman? ー preguntó en voz alta y Armin dirigió su atención a él.

ー ¿bebés? ー contestó la pelinegra con un gesto de disgusto y sacudió su cabeza. ー Yo no quiero bebés, no hasta que me casé con un príncipe azul. ー dijo la niña con ensoñación a lo que Dylan bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. ー¿un príncipe dices?

Armin interpretó la expresión de Dylan y rió, Jeannine ni cuenta se dio de que sus palabras le habían llegado su amiguito de juegos quien por supuesto ya era un príncipe.

* * *

En el anterior cap dije de dónde provenía el nombre de Dylan, y ahora les contaré de donde proviene Jeannine. En mi familia por parte de mamá hay una especie de tradición que no lleva mucho (3 generaciones a lo mucho) de llevar un nombre con J, mi hermana, mi mamá, tías/os y primos/as tienen nombre con la letra J. Por su puesto el mio también se escribe con J (pero prefiero usarlo con Y xD) el nombre Jeannine y Jacob los escogí hace un par de años por si algún día llegó a tener hijos xD y tadán! le quedó al pelo a la nena de Jean.

Gracias por leer. besitos.

issacaballerog94

SumSum R.L

Odette Vilandra

atesoro sus Reviews.


	4. Historia Reiss

Bien, esto es lo mas cursi que he escrito jamás (?)

Enjoy.

El doctor que siempre atendía las emergencias dentro del castillo, al fin salió.

ー¡Doctor! ー Exclamó Reiner levantándose pronto del sillón donde había estado esperando ー¿Cómo está ella?

ー Señor Braun ーdijo con una sonrisa y bastante calmado. ー ella está bien, no ha ocurrido nada grave. Si desea puede entrar. ー lo invitó abriendo la puerta de la habitación real y claro que Reiner optó por ingresar a ver a su esposa. Seguido del hombre que la había atendido.

Se acerco rápidamente a la cama donde ella estaba reposando ー ¡Historia, Cielo! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

ー Reiner... ー lo recibió con una tierna sonrisa. ー Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

ー Me diste un buen susto. Ver cómo te desplomabas sobre el suelo, fue horrible.

ー¿Qué es lo que pasa doctor? ー dirigió la mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado. ー Últimamente Historia ha tenido esa serie de síntomas y realmente me preocupa su salud.

El medico sonrió leve y se acomodó los lentes. ーComo ya le dije señor Braun, no es nada grave. Su majestad solo presenta los típicos síntomas de la gestación.

ー ¿¡La qué!? ー abrió los ojos de par en par y fijó su mirada en su esposa nuevamente. ー Historia tu... ーElla solo sonrió ampliamente afirmando con la cabeza. ー¿...Estás embarazada?

ー Así es Reiner. Estoy esperando un bebé y tú serás padre.

Al rubio se le paralizó el organismo, los músculos faciales se le pusieron rígidos, estaba tan atónito que apenas podía asimilar la noticia.

ーComandante Braun. Felicitaciones. ーdijo el médico dándole una suave palmada en el hombro y de esa manera sacándolo del shock.

ー¿H-hace c-cuánto? ーLogró articular.

ー La reina entró en cinta hace dos meses.

Reiner simplemente la observo y sin pensarlo fue a donde ella estaba para abrazarla ー No puedo creerlo... ーsollozó. Y luego besó a Historia como agradeciéndole por darle tan inmensa felicidad.

ー Estos primeros meses son de bastante cuidado ー hablo el hombre quien aún seguía con ellos. ー Su majestad deberá disminuir el ritmo y el esfuerzo de sus quehaceres como reina. Y mantener una dieta equilibrada. No puede olvidar por ninguna razón las horas de alimentación.

ー Entiendo doctor ー respondió ella

ー Su majestad, Comandante. Estoy a su servicio a cualquier hora que requiera. Me retiro. ー el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó el lugar.

Reiner volvió a mirar a su esposa, la tomo de las manos y beso nuevamente sus labios. ー Te amo Historia. Y también a ti pequeño. ー dijo acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

.

Ya daban las 3 de la mañana, y hace 5 horas Historia había entrado en labor, Reiner estaba sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la pared; cansado, preocupado, asustado, pero más que todo eso, estaba emocionado por conocer pronto a su hijo. En ningún momento le permitieron entrar a la habitación, solo podía ver como salían y entraban enfermeras con sábanas, agua tibia e instrumentos médicos.

Y aunque había intentado sentarse cerca de la puerta, no pudo resistir el escuchar a su esposa quejarse de dolor, así que prefirió sentarse a una distancia favorable.

ー Comandante ーle llamo una mujer vestida de blanco. ー Ya puede venir. a lo que la mujer termino la frase, Reiner se levantó rápidamente y corrió para adentrarse en la habitación y las enfermeras que habían asistido el parto se retiraron del lugar.

ー Historia...

La rubia lo recibió con una sonrisa un tanto cansada. Él la pudo visualizar con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

ー Acércate ー indicó la rubia.

Sin pensárselo más Reiner decidió conocer a su hijo. Cuando estuvo cerca, específicamente a un costado de la nueva madre tomó al pequeño en sus brazos.

ー Es hermoso. ー dijo con regocijo. En realidad, lo era, tanto como su madre; era la viva imagen de la Reina de Erdia combinado con los rasgos masculinos de él. Piel de tez blanca, el poco cabello que sobresalía de la cabeza del niño determinó que sería otro rubio más, ese ceño que parecía fruncido, cualquiera que lo viera no le cabria la duda de que es hijo de Reiner Braun y ni hablar de la perfecta combinación de azul y destellos ámbar en el iris de esos pequeños ojos que aún se incomodaban con la luz de la realidad.

ー Gracias Historia... Gracias. ーLe dio el primer beso en la frente a su primogénito. ー Te amo... ¡Los amo a los dos!

ー Su nombre será Dylan. ー Comentó ella.

ー Me gusta. Dylan Reiss. ー dijo el sin dejar de contemplar al bebé que tenía en brazos.

ー No, Dylan Braun. Heredero de la familia Reiss

ー Próximo Rey de Erdia. ー dijeron al unísono. Reiner e Historia se miraron y celebraron el momento con un profundo beso. sonrieron agradecidos por el regalo que les había otorgado el cielo, producto de lo mucho que se amaban uno al otro.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo leer y por sus bellos Reviews.

Les recuerdo que si desean ver el Fanart que hice para este y los otros caps, pueden hacerlo en mi tumblr, me encuentran como Yimena Joy.

issacaballerog94 , Oí la canción y tenia una hermosa animación. Gracias por la recomendación, me gustó muchísimo.


End file.
